kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Randomnessity
Again? Magnet Trivia what was wrong with it?--Xabryn 02:50, January 30, 2010 (UTC) THANK YOU! Re:Nice Hey Hellos!--Riku's Love 22:05, January 30, 2010 (UTC) please can i have a talk bubble pleeeeeease KingdomHeartsRXA 02:35, January 31, 2010 (UTC) bubble i would like the Character to be Xion and the colors to be Green and Orange and it to say KingdomHeartsRXA and then a quote to be " got it Memorized??? " KingdomHeartsRXA 02:41, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey! 03:53, February 1, 2010 (UTC)03:53, February 1, 2010 (UTC)03:53, February 1, 2010 (UTC)03:53, February 1, 2010 (UTC) hey why did u delete my things those were real! Never all caps. Edits ^_^ Friends Hey Maleficent edit Hello ^_^ Poll CoM GoodMorning Hey, how've you been? IRC? Avatar page Huggy Riku Oh by the way you are such a recent edits stalker!!!! Are sins ever forgiven? 01:29, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Did I actually make you feel awkard? Should I have said adorable? LOL! Are sins ever forgiven? 03:27, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Sora's Heartless Do you think Sora's Heartless is a character in KHI? Before you replied read this: At that time in KHI when Sora created Sora's Heartless he was falling into darkness and Sora's Heartless took control until Kairi bring Sora back. Sora even commented to Kairi that when he falls into darkness he lost feeling, forget everything and etc. So this proves Sora's Heartless took control when Sora falls into darkness. So Sora's Heartless is a real character. So that means he is a character in KHI like Xehanort's Heartless. I mean we all know that Lingering Sentiment is Terra but with his soul but they are still diffrent. Sora's Heartless had Sora's Heart but covered with darkness. Its the same logic with Lingering Sentiment and Sora's Heartless. So what do you think? --Cococrash11 06:50, February 12, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 You agreed that he's a character but don't think he's like Xehanort's Heartless? I guess its okay but I think Sora's Heartless kept its feeling and willpower just like Xehanort's Heartless. --Cococrash11 23:49, February 12, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 You do agree that he's a character right? --Cococrash11 04:02, February 13, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Heys What up?I'm so bored 21:24, February 12, 2010 (UTC) wish i could im @ schoolI'm so bored 21:37, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Yep....guess what...i got a guy freaking following me and one of my bbfsI'm so bored 21:43, February 12, 2010 (UTC) yes andbye!!!I'm so bored 21:58, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Subs I saw them for Reconnect Kingdom Hearts but that was it. Thanks for the update. I definitley want to check out Terra and Ven's endings again. Good bye nameless Random man. Oh and Zexy says hi. Are sins ever forgiven? 22:51, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Freinds Yay + LOLZ Genius? What's up? Memories Hey there! Sorry How goes it STALKER? Are sins ever forgiven? 23:22, February 18, 2010 (UTC) So you just abandon me mid conversation as I escape the main page to avoid computer failure? Cheap! Are sins ever forgiven? 02:19, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Wow I I confused ya. I meant the irc dude. Are sins ever forgiven? 02:50, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Wow...so many confused friends so little time. I left the main page because it was slowing my computer down but stayed on private chat. I was just picking on you. XD Are sins ever forgiven? 03:03, February 20, 2010 (UTC) My dad was probably yelling at me. Again. Sigh. Sorry. I did when I came back. Are sins ever forgiven? 03:21, February 20, 2010 (UTC) what's your problem stop deleting things i put First sign your post, second we're not sure if Haley Joel Osmest will be Vanitas voice actor so it is speculation and the wiki don't allow speculation--Xabryn 23:26, February 20, 2010 (UTC) source uh hu i just looked at the other "confrimed" voice actors i clicked on the link and it led to wikipedia and last time i checked that's isn't relliable either :"uh hu" sign your posts and we have other sources. The links to the voice actors are not the sources. Take Lea for example. We have a e-mail from Quiton Flynn confirming that he'll voice the character.--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 23:30, February 20, 2010 (UTC) =( Re:Why? I have one comment left on my talk page. Tim Auke Kools 23:59, February 20, 2010 (UTC) richard epcar The last one i put richard epcar was true :For the last time, sign your posts on talk pages with four tildes (four ~) at the end of what you type. And do you have a source?--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 01:23, February 21, 2010 (UTC) in one episode one of kh union the girls clearly stated the richard epcar e-mailed her and told her he would play him :What part of "sign your comments don't you get? And we'd need to see that e-mail before adding something. EDIT: Oh, and you don't need to keep making new headings.--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 01:40, February 21, 2010 (UTC) sorry i just tired of my stuff being deleted sorry forgot to sign Khruler 01:48, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Hiya Hi there! !